


An Angel Appears

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [19]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Steph has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: While Steph is valiantly battling a huge hangover she hears the voice of an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.

Steph woke up and was convinced that she was dying. Her head felt close to exploding and she lay on the sofa in Gethin’s and Jonathan’s apartment trying not to move too much as every little movement caused more stabbing pains. 

She swore that she would never touch another drop of alcohol and stayed motionless to wallow in some well-placed self-pity. She was starting to doze off but was roused when she heard the voice of an angel. 

She turned her head abruptly to figure out where the beautiful sound was coming from and then gasped in agony and curled into foetal position trying to get the pounding in her head to stop. No more alcohol, never again. After a while of listening to the music she very slowly sat up and felt her stomach roil and heave. She ran to the bathroom praying she’d make it in time. She didn’t want to be at the receiving end of Gethin’s “I’m-disappointed-in-you” look. He had recently looked at Mark like that after he had broken Jonathan’s favourite vase while he was trying to get Bromley in a headlock and the tough young man from Northern Ireland had squirmed and then looked guilty for the rest of the day. 

After emptying the contents of her stomach she hugged the cool porcelain of the toilet and curled her body around it, hoping to be put out of her misery. 

This is where Jonathan found her half an hour later and he immediately knelt down beside her, pushing her hair back from her clammy forehead and muttering comforting words that worked to calm her down, the tension slowly bleeding out of her shoulders.

“That’s it, come on now, back to the sofa,” he said, gently pulling her up. 

Her stomach churned but thankfully she didn’t have to vomit again. He led her to the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her. 

“I’ll get you some water and an aspirin,” Jonathan murmured. She wanted to thank him and tell him that he was the greatest human ever alive but she just made some indistinguishable sounds. Jonathan must have gotten the gist of what she was trying to say and just laughed softly. 

A little while later Steph was dozing when she heard the thumping of feet on stairs. She contemplated getting up but Gethin had seen her in even worse states so she remained where she was. 

She regretted that once she saw an almost ethereal creature following Gethin upstairs. Steph was looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

“And this is Steph,” Gethin was saying as he pointed to her on the sofa. Steph was mortified, she didn’t want anyone to see her in this pitiful state let alone any potential dates. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” the woman said. Her voice was just a breath-taking as her appearance and seemed vaguely familiar.

“Angel!” exclaimed Steph. “You’re the angel.”

“What?” the woman was clearly bemused and turned to Gethin who shrugged in confusion.

Steph groaned when her addled brain caught up with what she had just said. 

“I just meant….it’s just that I heard you playing outside….” Steph trailed of embarrassed. Why weren’t Gethin or Jonathan stepping in to prevent her from making a fool of herself.

The woman was looking a little bashful right now and Gethin snorted. 

“Steph, this is my friend Bethany, she’s a musician.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Steph mumbled from where she had hidden her face in her blankets.

“Maybe we can have coffee sometime to talk about the angels you apparently hear when you’re hungover,” Bethany said, her voice filled with obvious amusement.

Steph peaked out of her hiding place, “that would be great, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
